


That Moment

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Summary: You ask Chuck for help with your writing and instead of making fun of your chosen genre he actually gets up and helps. In his own way.Request: where she’s trying to write something and she goes to him for help or something along that line. and then they both just complain and get no actual work done. (AN: I sorta failed with the second part)





	That Moment

Title: That Moment  
Characters: eventually Chuck/Reader  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Word Count: ~750  
Warnings: none  
Summary: You ask Chuck for help with your writing and instead of making fun of your chosen genre he actually gets up and helps. In his own way.  
Request: where she’s trying to write something and she goes to him for help or something along that line. and then they both just complain and get no actual work done. (AN: I sorta failed with the second part)

...

“I want to write that one perfect moment” You groaned. Your laptop was in front of you but the screen was mostly blank. There were some sentences leading up to the moment, but they were mere build up.

Chuck was lazily looking over to you from the couch. You met at an amateur writing course and for some reason he seemed to be magically drawn to your couch. Or that’s what he joked about every time he came over to see you.

Chuck was the dorky sort of guy that had no idea what to do with himself or his life. He was just drifting, getting by. Usually you weren’t a fan of that unstructured and lazy lifestyle, but with Chuck it was different. His dorkiness was adorable, rather than irritating and off putting. His calm was relaxing, even though it was more of an awkward shyness than a confident calm. To find yourself not just getting along, but liking the guy came as a surprise.

You threw him a look. He had asked what was bothering you after all. It was the suffering kind of look that went very well with a dramatic sigh. It earned you an amused chuckle from the couch.

“What moment?” He asked curiously.

“You know the moment” you explained “That one perfect moment when everything melts away. That moment when nothing else matters in the world. When you’re so focused that all you can feel is happiness and an unshakable sense of security and belonging.”

“You should stop writing chic flics. Your talent is wasted there.”

“And that’s why you’re single” You pointed a finger at your house guest “Your talent is ruining romantic moments.”

“One of many talents” Chuck winked at you. With both eyes. He tried that before, but he was just that little bit too awkward to really get a proper wink across.

“Keep telling yourself that” You rolled your eyes fondly.

“Hey be nice - and I will help you out through my great writing talent. You did ask for it after all.”

“I was just complaining” You looked at him doubtfully. Chuck had shared small passages of his writing with you before. He never let you read the whole story, something about it being too poorly written to make you suffer through. But the small passages you saw told you enough about how he was more of a story teller than a moment builder. He focused on a strong plot while you needed a grand and magical moment right now.

“I’ll help anyway” With that and a sort of determined look he got up from your couch. With a couple of quick steps he made his way across the room till he stood right in front of you.

“Humour me?” He asked and you nodded with your brows furrowed. You were curious what he was up to so you let him do his ‘magic’.

First he put his fingers under your chin to lift it softly. You let your head follow the indicated movement soon meeting his eyes with your own. Then your focus shifted. All you could see where his eyes. You knew he was smiling down at you, even if you couldn’t see his mouth. His eyes told you so.

It was a moment of pure calmness. A moment that made you forget the world, your work, everything. All that mattered was the sheer endlessness of Chuck’s eyes. Had they always been so deep and intense? You didn’t know and didn’t care, simply enjoying their calling.

The moment only broke when he pulled his fingers gently from your chin. You still felt a comfortable warmness where they had been, but the connection between your eyes was broken. You blinked. Wow.

“I’m sure you can write such a moment if you’re so hell bent on writing chic flicks” He shrugged as if nothing had happened and turned to get back to the couch. You watched him walk away with your heart beating faster and a longing for his touch like you had never before felt in your life.

Chuck was calmness, but also fire. He was a soft meaningful touch out of nowhere and awkward shyness just a moment later. He was so many things at once and none at all at the same time. He astonished and amazed you in his way without trying. And as you learned years later, after he disappeared for six years, he was also God and most importantly madly in love with you.


End file.
